UN POCO JUNTOS
by YOYOZEPEDA
Summary: Después del enfrentamiento de Pain vs Naruto la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas esta en crisis, pero entre todo el caos Hatake Kakashi encuentra una salida en su joven alumna, Sakura, ella es sólo una distracción que funciona para sacar el estrés y mientras ella lo permita él seguirá sacando provecho. Pero por qué la necesita precisamente a ella, qué tiene Sakura de especial.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO PRIMERO: DESPUES DE PAIN**

Todo había quedado reducido a ruinas, menos que eso, a escombros, a polvo. Pero al menos, y era lo mas importante, ninguna vida se había perdido. Naruto había sido el héroe, todo cuanto se había salvado era gracias a él, la fortaleza que había mostrado y el control que logró cuando el Kiuby trató de tomarlo había sido legendario. Todos le estaban agradecidos, incluso Sakura que no solía demostrarle el amor que le tenía lo había abrazado reconociendo y agradeciendo su ayuda. El solo se mantuvo al margen.

Los días que le siguieron fueron un caos, refugios improvisados, miradas asustadas, la usencia de la Godaime, Danzo demasiado cerca.

…

Una noche en la que se encontraba observando los restos de la Aldea, sobre las esculturas de los Hokages, sintió como cierta joven se acercaba a él.

-Es difícil creer que todo esto sea nuestra Aldea, sensei- su voz sonaba melancólica, no era para menos.

-Nosotros somos la Aldea Sakura y estamos vivos- él había muerto también, no le gustaba pensar en eso. Hizo una seña para que su alumna tomara asiento junto a él, ella obedeció.

-Tsunade- sama aun no despierta- la joven parecía querer controlar lagrimas, se recargó en el hombro de su sensei y trató de llenarse de valor. Kakashi sabía el aprecio que le tenía Sakura a su maestra y verla tan expuesta no era su actividad favorita.

-Ella es una Sannin- no era bueno encontrando palabras de consuelo, nunca lo había sido. Sakura debía hablar con Naruto sobre eso, así que por que estaba con su viejo sensei.

-Eso suena razonable- Sakura rió ante la falta de habilidad de su sensei para reconfortar. –Será mejor que me vaya-

-Todo saldrá bien- le aseguró para reconfortarla. Ella le ofreció una sonrisa y se marchó en silencio.

El ninja que copia la observo caminar, mover suavemente las caderas hasta desaparecer. El aire estaba frio, era perfecto.

/

Había sido un día largo, su nombre sonaba para reemplazar a Tsunade, definitivamente no quería ser Hokage pero no podía ser tan egoísta y pensar solo en sus deseos; era consiente de cuanto Danzo deseaba ese puesto y si él se negaba seguramente Danzo vería cumplidos sus deseos. Se encontraba en el mismo lugar que la noche anterior. En el muro Hokage.

-Ha sido un día largo- le confesó a la joven que se acercaba hasta él. No era común que expresara tan abiertamente sus ideas.

-Parece que serás el próximo Hokage- ella aseguró sentándose a su lado y esperando una respuesta en silencio.

-No quiero ser Hokage Sakura- ni siquiera sabía por qué hablaba con ella, es cierto que era su alumna pero aparte de hablar sobre Naruto o alguna misión sus conversaciones eran muy limitadas.

-Pero vas a serlo, la Aldea te necesita- ella no sabía nada, estaba tan lejos del caos que se desarrollaba por el puesto de Hokage, la presión que recaía en él.

-No es tan simple- no había sido su intención sonar tan duro y grosero pero estaba exhausto. Sakura ni siquiera lo conocía, no tenia derecho de adelantar sus acciones. Estaba molesto y frustrado, quería estar solo y planeaba pedirle que se marchara pero cuando volteó a verla la ninja parecía inmersa en sus propios pensamientos, veía la luna con sumo cuidado y sonreía como si estuviera recibiendo la respuesta a todas sus preguntas, emitía una paz que Kakashi jamás había visto, parecía estar bañándose de la luz de la luna, él solo pudo observarla embelesado.

-Debo irme- anunció la kunoichi de repente, se puso de pie y se alejó con una sonrisa, como si no hubiese escuchado el tono grosero que él había usado con ella. Ahora se sentía tonto y no quería que ella se marchara. Pero no se atrevió a detenerla y como la noche anterior solo observó sus largas piernas que se alejaban. Volteó a ver a la luna, quizás también podría darle algunas respuestas. Sonrió después de unos segundos, hizo algunos sellos.

-¿Qué pasa Kakashi?- Pukkun lo veía confundido.

-Sakura acaba de irse, asegúrate de que llegue a salvo- el niken lo observó unos segundos antes de obedecer, se alejó siguiendo el olor de la ninja.

Se quedó esperando hasta que su invocación volvió, después de eso se marchó. Estaba solo, recostado en la cama, necesitaba compañía pero cada vez que alguien se acercaba él se alejaba, era como un instinto de supervivencia. Lo había hecho con Sakura, ella le recordaba a Rin, no en el carácter, eran muy diferentes pero ambas parecían preocuparse mas por el resto que por ellas mismas, tenían un corazón enamoradizo y tierno, eran sentimentales aunque Sakura no lo demostrase. Si no estuviese tan jodido…

/

Kakashi caminaba por la Aldea, tenía que despejar su mente, el tiempo para decidir se le agotaba y aunque estaba resignado ante su decisión prefería no enfrentarla por ahora.

Llevaba caminando un buen rato sin dirección hasta que escuchó la risa de Sakura, se detuvo y la buscó. La ninja estaba sentada junto a Naruto que hablaba animadamente, parecía estar contando una historia graciosa; Sakura tenía las manos bajo su barbilla y reía con los ojos cerrados, reía verdaderamente.

-Sensei- gritó Naruto apenas lo vio, le hizo una seña para que se acercara, por su parte la ninja aun reía y no parecía inmutarse de su presencia. Quizás ahora comprendía que Naruto era mejor compañía que su sensei, Uzumaki era capaz de sacar una sonrisa de su rostro sin esforzarse.

-Hace mucho que no los veía juntos- quería averiguar si la ninja estaba molesta con él por su comportamiento de ayer pero ella parecía tan ajena, incluso a su presencia, apenas y lo volteaba a ver.

-Sakura-chan estaba deprimida así que decidí levantarle el ánimo- Naruto hablaba orgulloso de haber logrado su propósito. –Me alegro que haya aparecido sensei, tengo que irme y no quiero dejar a Sakura-chan sola, ¿podría acompañarla?- la inocencia de su alumno lo hizo reír.

-Claro-

-Gracias Naruto- la chica le ofreció una sonrisa y se despidió animadamente de él.

-Ayer fui muy poco amable Sakura, lamento eso- se disculpó una vez que estuvieron solos. Ella solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió, él no merecía esas consideraciones.

-No debí entrometerme, desconozco como esta la situación sobre elegir un nuevo Hokage, no tengo derecho a opinar- Era lo mismo que él había pensado ayer pero ahora no le gustaba escucharlo.

-Tienes derecho a dar tu opinión, es tu Aldea, te preocupas por ella, alguien podría sustituir a Tsunade tu maestra, como Hokage, es normal que quieras involucrarte-

-No fue mi intención presionarlo, aunque ¿qué influencia podría tener yo en usted?- ella reía por su propia broma pero Kakashi se quedó en silencio.

-¿Te veré hoy?- no quería estar solo.

-Si claro- ella se despidió y se fue.

…..

Ya era de noche y Kakashi estaba esperándola, no estaba acostumbrado a estar en compañía, mucho menos a desearla.

-Es una noche fría- comentó Sakura apenas llegó, se sentó al lado de él y se recargó sobre su hombro.

-Debiste abrigarte mas- obedeció a sus instintos y la abrazó presionándola contra él, esperó para saber si ella se sentía incomoda pero suspiró y se relajó contra él.

-¿Creé que podamos superar esto?- Sakura se aferró mas a su sensei, como si buscara refugiarse.

-Ya lo estamos haciendo- levantó la barbilla de la chica, acercó su rostro al suyo, jugueteó un poco con su nariz y la besó, aun con la mascara puesta sintió el calor de sus labios; apenas y fue un contacto, se separaron y ella volvió a refugiarse en su pecho sin decir una palabra, ¿Que estaba pasando?

Se quedaron en silencio un largo tiempo, Kakashi hubiera dado lo que fuera por saber lo que pasaba por la mente de la chica, que seguía contra su pecho, respiraba tranquilamente y no parecía afectada por el beso. En cambio él esperaba que su corazón no se saliera del pecho, latía tan fuerte que estaba seguro Sakura era capaz de sentirlo, era vergonzoso.

-Debería irme- La kunoichi que parecía dormida se estiró un poco y cuando comenzaba a levantarse Kakashi la detuvo, la acercó contra él y volvió a besarla, la ninja no opuso resistencia y se dejó llevar. Después de unos segundos el beso terminó, ella le dedicó una sonrisa y se marchó dejándolo completamente confundió. Al igual que la noche anterior invoco a su niken.

-Ya sabes que hacer- fue todo lo que dijo, Pakunn desapareció. Cuando su invocación volvió Kakashi se marchó.

Estaba acostado en la cama pero el sueño parecía esquivarlo. No hacia mas que recordar el beso con su alumna; antes de los últimos días apenas y se había fijado en ella, era su alumna pero nada mas, ni siquiera la consideraba tan atractiva pero ahora cerraba los ojos y recordaba el suave balanceo de sus caderas al caminar, sus largas y definidas piernas, su pequeña cintura, sus tibios labios y como consecuencia su fantasía se disparó, imaginaba lo cálido que debía ser el resto de su cuerpo, fantaseaba con tocar cada curva y disfrutar de ella a placer y antojo, se descubrió anhelando escuchar los suaves gemidos de placer de su alumna y lo delicioso que seria provocarlos él, apoderarse de su cuerpo sin piedad.

-¡Maldición!- Kakashi se quejó, su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar, debía controlarse. Quizás era solo eso, había pasado algún tiempo desde que había estado con una mujer, con todo el asunto de Pain y la presión por ser Hokage no había tenido la ocasión de liberar un poco de tensión. Sakura había estado cerca de él, en el momento equivocado, cuando él quería desahogarse. Habría podido ser cualquier otra mujer y hubiera actuado de la misma manera.

El ninja que copia por fin parecía encontrar una explicación a lo que estaba sucediendo y ya tenía una solución, así que dejó sus inquietudes y se abandonó al sueño.


	2. DESEOS

**CAPITULO SEGUNDO: DESEOS**

Era ya de noche y Kakashi estaba parado frente a una puerta esperando que se abriera.

-No te esperaba- una mujer estaba del otro lado, aunque parecía sorprendida le ofreció una sonrisa coqueta.

-¿Puedo pasar?- esta noche Kakashi no iría al monumento Hokage, tenia mejores planes y estaba seguro que después de ellos tampoco tendría deseos de regresar a aquel lugar.

-Por supuesto- la ninja se hizo a un lado y lo dejó pasar. Apenas y cerró la puerta él la acorraló contra la pared. -¿Te quitaras la máscara esta vez?- la mujer trataba de bajarla pero él la detuvo.

-¿Alguna vez lo he hecho?- No quería perder tiempo así que comenzó de inmediato.

…

-¿Te vas tan pronto?- la mujer aun estaba desnuda en el cama pero él ya terminaba de abrochar su pantalón, ni siquiera lo había sacado por completo, su camisa apenas se había arrugado.

-Te veré después- la ninja aun hablaba cuando él salió, se sentía asqueado y solo quería tomar una ducha, quitarse ese aroma del cuerpo y dormir un buen rato. Evitaba pensar en Sakura pero se preguntaba si ella lo había esperado en aquel lugar, cuanto tiempo antes de darse cuenta que él no llegaría. Quizás estaría molesta pero no tenia por qué, no habían quedado en nada, no eran nada. Pasaba por delante de la casa de Sakura y fijó la vista en la habitación de la chica, estaba en completa oscuridad, no era para menos eran altas horas de la madrugada.

/

 _-No luces nada bien Sempai- Yamato le había dicho apenas lo vio. –Deberías ir al hospital-_

 _-Seguiré tu consejo- había afirmado._

Así que ahora se encontraba esperando en una habitación del hospital esperando ser atendido.

-Hola sensei- Sakura lo saludó apenas entró, él no esperaba que fuera ella precisamente quien lo atendiera. Hacia dos días que no la veía, había resistido la tentación de ir a aquel lugar donde solían encontrarse. – ¿Alguna molestia aparte del cansancio?- la ninja medico leía un informe atentamente, ni siquiera lo veía. Pero él si que la veía, Sakura vestía una bata blanca que le quedaba de maravilla.

-No logro dormir bien- respondió cuando recordó la pregunta que le había hecho antes de quedarse babeando por ella y su atuendo.

La médico frunció el ceño, se acercó hasta él y tomó unos frascos que se encontraba detrás; estaba tan cerca que él podía oler su fragancia, era suave y fresca, no como la de las demás que solían ser fuertes y amargas, ella olía jodidamente bien.

-Deberá tomar estas píldoras antes de dormir, le ayudaran a descansar. Le recomiendo que trate de relajarse un poco, se que esta bajo mucha presión pero quizás un paseo pueda ayudar- sugirió apuntando algunas notas en una hoja. No parecía molesta con él pero ni siquiera lo veía, su tono era amable pero monótono, hubiera preferido verla molesta que completamente desinteresada por él.

-Quizá deba volver a pasear por la noche- era lo mas cercano a una invitación pero ella ni siquiera parecía escucharlo. La puerta se abrió y entró una enfermera que por desgracia conocía bastante bien.

-¿Estas bien Kakashi?- la mujer se acercó demasiado a él e intentó poner sus manos en su rostro pero él se alejó, no le gustaba que se tomaran esas atribuciones.

-No puedo dormir por las noches- explicó vagamente.

-Bueno yo tengo una solución en mente- era un comentario demasiado sugerente y cualquiera con medio cerebro podría entenderlo, volteó a ver a su alumna, pero si ella había escuchado el comentario no parecía perturbada en absoluto, seguía concentrada en separar unas píldoras.

-Aquí tiene sensei- le entregó un frasco con su sonrisa habitual.

-Sakura-chan, tardas demasiado- Naruto se quejaba mientras entraba en la habitación.

-Naruto te he dicho que no puedes entrar así- le regañó pero dulcemente.

-¿Esta bien Kakashi-sensei?- le preguntó cuando se dio cuenta de quien era el paciente.

-Un poco cansado, eso es todo-

-Yo me encargaré Sakura-san, tú ve a comer con Naruto-kun- la enfermera le ofreció guiñándole un ojo al ninja.

-Vamos Sakura-chan- Naruto ya la había tomado de la mano y la sacaba de ahí. –Espero que mejore sensei- fue su despedida. Pero aun se escuchaba las quejas de Sakura:

 _-Naruto debo cambiarme-_

 _-Pero así luces bien- él tenia razón, Sakura se veía muy bien en esa bata._

-Ahora estamos solos Kakashi- la enfermera se acercaba a él desabrochando su bata.

-Hoy no- fue todo lo que dijo antes de desaparecer. Reapareció en una de las calles y comenzó a caminar sin dirección alguna pero se detuvo cuando vio nuevamente a Sakura, comía ramen con Naruto y parecía prestarle toda la atención a él. A veces se preguntaba si ella seguía enamorada de Sasuke. Joder tenia que sacarla de su cabeza.

/

Hacia un par de días que había hablado Sakura por ultima vez, desde el hospital. Había vuelto a pasear por la noche pero solo se quedaba en un lugar, frente a la ventana de Sakura, la observaba, veía como caminaba de un lado a otro y de vez en cuando leía un libro, así pasaba horas hasta que ella apagaba la luz de una vela, entonces todo quedaba en oscuridad y él se marchaba. ¿Por qué no conseguía un poco de calma como ella?

…..

-¿Ninguna mejora sensei?- Kakashi se encontraba de nuevo en el hospital, había tenido que esperar para ser atendido por Sakura pero por fin se encontraba con ella de nuevo.

-Ninguna- pero antes de que la médico hiciera otra pregunta se acercó a ella que instintivamente retrocedió, pero no tenía posibilidad de escapar y ella lo supo cuando terminó por chocar con la puerta. Kakashi la encerró con sus brazos y le puso seguro a la puerta. La kunoichi soltó el aire que parecía estar reteniendo y dejó sus labios ligeramente abiertos, húmedos y suaves. –Diablos Sakura- la beso de nuevo, mordió su labio y la tomó por la cintura acercándola más a él. Ella pareció aceptar aquel beso y las caricias de su sensei pero por qué lo hacia, no importaba, él tenia que saciar sus ganas de ella.

La presionó contra él, bajó sus manos hasta el borde de su bata y comenzó a subirla, besó su cuello, lo saboreó y el olor que desprendía era embriagante, su cabello era suave y lo tomó enredándolo entre sus manos, su piel era suave succionó hasta que dejo una pequeña huella en su perfecto y fino cuello. Continuó subiendo su bata pero ella lo detuvo.

-¿Qué quiere de mí?- su voz era un poco débil, parecía estar recuperando el aliento, él aun seguía entre el hueco de su cuello.

-Te deseo Sakura, mi cuerpo te necesita y puedo notar que el tuyo me necesita también- sentía el pulso de la chica, estaba acelerado como el suyo.

-¿Y después qué?, solo quiere saciar sus ganas de mí- eso era justo lo que anhelaba pero decirlo en voz alta era ofenderla, no quería separarse de ella, su cuerpo era como un imán que lo atraía. –Esta bien- eso no lo esperaba e inconscientemente su cuerpo se encendió; siguió besando su cuello, aun con la mascara era placentero. –Pero con una condición-

-¿Cuál?- se detuvo, con la urgencia que tenia de ella aceptaría cualquier condición.

-Tiene que quitarse la máscara- él se tensó, no recordaba la última vez que alguien lo había visto sin ella. Se apartó de ella como si lo hubiese ofendido con su propuesta cuando ella era la que debería sentirse así, lo menos que podía hacer era aceptar.

-No puedo Sakura- pero no lo haría, había límites que no podía romper.

-Debe irse Sensei- la ninja se alejó como si nada hubiese pasado, cómo podía hacerlo, parecía tan indiferente. –Debería entrenar un poco, sacar la tensión. Le ayudará a dormir, pero no deje de tomar las píldoras- concluyó con un tono de lo más común, incluso amistoso. El se quedó pasmado y cuando logró reaccionar desapareció de esa habitación.

…

Había estado caminando durante toda la tarde. Ahora era de noche y el único donde le apetecía estar era frente a la habitación de Sakura y ahí se encontraba; la había estado observando, pasear de un lado a otro y cerrar la ventana que daba la calle y después apagar la luz, había quedado en oscuridad. Se quedó ahí durante una hora mas, no supo como había pasado pero se encontraba tocando la ventana de Sakura. Después de unos cuantos golpes oyó ruido adentro y esperó, la ventana se abrió y la ninja apareció, aun tallaba sus ojos intentado despertar, y cuando vio a su sensei frente a la ventana la sorpresa invadió su rostro.

Kakashi no esperó ni un segundo, atrapó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó, aun tenia la mascara pero la chica no protestó. Mordió su labio inferior y la kunoichi gimió suavemente, ese sonido era glorioso para él que bajó su máscara y volvió a besarla, sintió la suavidad de sus labios, la humedad, su sabor, la tibieza. Todo esas sensaciones eran nuevas para él y la sed por ella solo crecía con cada caricia. Bajó hasta su cuello y no dejó de saborear la suave piel que encontraba, sintió el pulso acelerado de la ninja contra sus labios, la apretó contra él y sintió como gemía ahogadamente, sus manos recorrieron su cintura y bajaron hasta su trasero que pellizcó, Sakura dejó escapar un pequeño grito de placer mezclado con sorpresa. Kakashi excitado por las reacciones que recibía de ella siguió su recorrido, sus manos bajaron hasta sus piernas desnudas, ella solo dormía con una camisa que llegaba hasta sus muslos, metió las manos bajo la tela y siguió la línea de las bragas, sintió como ella contuvo la respiración pero cuando la acarició por encima de la tela un gemido entrecortado salió de ella. Kakashi sintió como se aferraba a sus brazos cada vez que él la tocaba.

Los sonidos que Sakura emitía eran placenteros, lo incitaban a continuar, quería sacar hasta el último suspiro que ella tuviera. Podría haberlos grabado y escucharlos sin descanso, su voz era suave, parecía terciopelo que se deslizaba por sus oídos y llegaba a su entrepierna.

Sus manos aun estaban ocupados en la intimidad de la chica, pero quería mas, hundió un dedo en ella y el sonido que escuchó era malditamente placentero, estaba húmeda y lista para él, pero quería mas, volvió a repetir la acción un par de veces mas, hundía su dedo dentro de ella con fuerza y ella lo recompensaba con gemidos de placer.

Podría haber bajado su pantalón y terminar con la agonía de ambos pero quería probar mas por lo que ignoró el bulto que palpitaba entre sus piernas. Terminó por sacar la piyama de la chica que solo quedó en bragas. Kakashi se quedó sin aliento al verla semidesnuda, sus pechos expuestos y ligeramente erectos, tragó pesadamente y se contuvo para no devorarla ahí mismo, en lugar de eso la cargó y la colocó sobre una mesa, separó sus piernas y se colocó entre ellas. Humedeció sus labios y la besó, invadió su boca con derecho y la exploró; una de sus manos llegó a su cintura desnuda y la acercó contra él, contra su erección. La otra mano llegó al pecho de la ninja, dibujó pequeños círculos sobre el y pellizcó suavemente, Sakura reaccionó de inmediato y mordió los labios de su amante, enterró las uñas en su espalda sin piedad. Hatake bajó hasta que pudo saborear con sus propios labios el pecho de la ninja, eran suaves y firmes, succionó y mordió, recorrió cada centímetro con su lengua y bajo hasta el ombligo de ella, se detuvo y volvió a subir, su piel era suave y él quería sentirla. Se quitó la camisa y se abrazó contra ella, el contacto entre ellos piel a piel era mejor de lo que hubiese imaginado, sintió como las manos de la ninja recorrieron cuanta piel encontraban. Kakashi se concentró en recorrer la piernas de ella pero su pantalón comenzó a estorbar por lo que sin pensarlo mucho lo sacó por completo, incluyendo su ropa interior, hizo lo mismo con las bragas de la ninja y cuando sintió la humedad de ella contra su miembro gruñó roncamente y sin esperar mas la penetró, con fuerza. Era estrecha pero eso le generaba más placer, la besaba con fuerza mientras la embestía sin piedad, ahogaba cada gemido que salía de Sakura entre sus labios, seguía moviéndose contra ella intentando entrar más en ella.

-Di mi nombre- le exigió mordiendo el lóbulo de su oído.

-Kakashi- ella apenas podía articular pero se aferraba a él con fuerza. Escucharla fue suficiente para el ninja que aumentó el ritmo, no tardó mucho en sentir como llegaba su final a pesar de que él quería seguir, aun tenia ganas de ella pero después de unas cuantas embestidas mas su cuerpo reaccionó llegando al final, Sakura también pareció llegar al orgasmo, se sacudió ligeramente y se relajé contra su pecho desnudo.

No quería moverse ni un centímetro, aun seguía dentro de ella. Besaba su cuello suavemente, embriagándose de ella, aspirando el dulce aroma que emitía y sintiendo como el pecho de la chica subía y bajaba contra el suyo. No recordaba la ultima vez que se había desnudado por completo y que había desnudado a su amante, por lo general eran ellas quienes se desprendían de la ropa. La sujetó y la llevó hasta su cama donde la depositó como si pudiera dañarla, ella le dedicó una sonrisa y se tapó avergonzada.

-Eres hermosa- ella asintió pero no parecía convencida. Kakashi ahora no sabía que hacer, quería quedarse pero Sakura no lo había invitado y no invadiría su intimidad mas de lo que ya lo había hecho. Comenzó a vestirse en silencio, no se le ocurría nada que decir así que cuando terminó se giró para observarla y despedirse pero la ninja tenía los ojos cerrados y una respiración tranquila, estaba dormida. –Perdóname- le susurró, ella dormía tan tiernamente, apenas era una niña y él se sentía como basura.

Salió de la habitación en la oscuridad de la noche y se dirigió a su casa. Solo podía recodarla, su cuerpo aun tenía su aroma impregnado, la calidez que ella emitía. Se recostó y durmió como si la tuviese a un lado.


	3. RENDICIONES

**CAPITULO TERCERO: RENDICIONES**

Kakashi caminaba por la Aldea, durante el ultimo día había podido dormir bien; había sido una verdadera pena darse una ducha y quitarse su aroma. Pero ahora tenia un problema mayor, ninguna otra mujer le despertaba el mínimo interés, y las ganas de ella no se había disminuido pero su curiosidad por ella si que había aumentado. Quizá podría empezar por ahí.

-Kakashi-sensei- Naruto lo llamaba y corría para alcanzarlo.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?-

-¿Ha visto a Sakura-chan?, últimamente ha estado muy deprimida- el ninja susurraba como si le confesara un secreto, estaba realmente preocupado, él la quería mucho, podía verlo –Ni siquiera he podido hacerla reír-

-No la he visto Naruto- No quería pensar que era su culpa pero no encontraba otra explicación, se había aprovechado de ella. –Pero te ayudaré a buscarla- le prometió y desapareció en una nube de hojas.

Reapareció en medio del bosque y para su sorpresa Sakura también estaba allí, estaba recargada en un árbol y tenía los ojos cerrados pero no parecía tan en calma como siempre. Se acercó a ella ansioso. No le gustaba la idea de afrontar que era el responsable de su estado de ánimo.

-Hola Sakura- habló por fin parándose junto a ella.

-Hola sensei- aun tenia los ojos cerrados –Dígale a Naruto que estoy bien-

-No te ves bien- ella abrió los ojos y parecían apagados.

-Tiene razón- se puso de pie y comenzó a marcharse.

-¿A dónde vas?- trató de alcanzarla.

-A hablar con Naruto, no me gusta verlo preocupado por mi, incluso lo ha enviado a buscarme-

-¿Qué pasa contigo Sakura?- intentaba acercarse a ella pero parecía mas lejos que nunca de él. Ni siquiera se detuvo a contestarle, siguió avanzando.

-Sakura- Naruto la había encontrado y antes de que pudiera verlo a él fingió desaparecer en una nube de polvo, pero solo se acercó más a ellos y se escondió para escuchar.

-Estoy bien Naruto- Sakura le dijo apenas se encontraron, parecía que ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

-Mientes- Y sin que ninguno lo esperara Sakura se abrazó a su amigo y comenzó a llorar. ¿Qué te pasa?- el ninja trataba de consolarla pero su llanto no cesaba. Estaba seguro de que Sakura le confesaría lo que había sucedido entre los dos, lo mal que la había tratado, él era la causa de su depresión, no había duda.

-Tengo miedo Naruto- esa confesión no la espera –Tsunade-sama aun no despierta y no sabes si lo hará, la Aldea esta destruida, todos parecen tan desanimados, perdidos, Akatsuki vino por ti y casi logra llevarte, no dejó muerte su visita pero hay un olor a sangre que no se quita, hay tanto peligro afuera que nos esta invadiendo, ¿Cómo puedes dormir en las noches sin soñar con la destrucción? Naruto estoy aterrada de mi propia sombra- la ninja estaba llorando y se aferraba al pecho de su compañero. Kakashi se había quedado mudo, ni siquiera había imaginado el miedo que asaltaba a su alumna.

-Te protegeré Sakura-chan, a ti, a esta Aldea. Daré mi vida sin dudarlo- La seguridad de su alumno lo sorprendió, la entendía y él envidiaba esa conexión que parecía tener. El no podría decirle las mismas palabras ni ser su hombro para llorar, y aunque le repitiera las mismas palabras ella no le creería porque no confiaba en él.

-No quiero que mueras, no quiero que nadie mas muera- Sakura aun lloraba, parecía una niña pequeña pidiendo algo imposible. Kakashi no tenia valor para seguir escuchando, se fue de ahí.

…

Ya era de noche y el ninja que copia aun recordaba las palabras de su alumna, no tenía un lugar a donde ir y nadie lo esperaba. Así que decidió ir al muro Hokage, aun a la distancia podía ver que había alguien, debía ser Sakura. No estaba seguro si ella quería su compañía pero era la única que borraba la soledad en la que estaba sumido.

-Luces mejor Sakura- Kakashi observó apenas se acercó a ella. La ninja volvía a transmitir la paz que era común en ella, una serena sonrisa estaba en su rostro, Naruto había hecho un buen trabajo. Se sentía tremendamente egoísta al haber pensado que era la causa de la depresión de la chica, era claro que el mundo y los pensamientos de ella no giraban alrededor de él.

-Estoy mejor. ¿Por qué viene aquí sensei?- la pregunta lo sorprendió, le gustaba la soledad y ese era un buen sitio para sentirla.

-¿A que te refieres?- entendía su pregunta pero no le gustaba la idea de responder.

-Me refiero a que siempre lo he imaginado como una persona solitaria, siempre al margen de todo pero hace un par de noches cuando usted me vio aquí sentada y me saludó no esperaba verlo la noche siguiente, pero en cambio volvió y parecía estar esperándome- esa observación lo dejó sin palabras. Era cierto, ni siquiera había considerado la idea de ese lugar pero cuando la vio allí sentada de repente encontró ese sitio como el más cómodo. No había sido ella quien se había acercado a él, había sido él quien se había acercado a ella. ¿Por qué?

-Lamento lo que te hice Sakura- No estaba listo para responder esas preguntas pero si para disculparse. –Te tomé como si fueras mía- la ninja lo observaba sorprendida, no había esperado una disculpa ni siquiera que mencionara lo que había pasado.

-Yo dejé que pasara-

-¿Por qué?- debía saber la respuesta.

-Quizá me siento igual de sola que usted- eso lo sorprendió y lo enfadó, no quería aprovecharse de su soledad pero a ella no parecía importarle, quizás había estado ya con alguien mas… - Fue mi primera vez- ahora si se sentía como basura de nuevo.

-Joder Sakura. Debiste decirme algo, jamás te hubiera tocado si lo hubiese sabido- No era tan egoísta como para tomar su virginidad pero ya lo había hecho sin darse cuenta. Estaba molesto con ambos.

-¿Por qué yo?-

-No lo se, hay algo en ti que me atrae. No puedo resistirme a ti y no se ni siquiera cuando comenzó solo se que ahora no hay marcha atrás. Te suplico que me dejes estar cerca de ti, tú eres el único lugar donde encuentro paz- Esperaba una respuesta pero ella solo tomó su mano y lo guió hasta su lado. Eso era suficiente para él.

/

Sakura estaba poniendo en orden un pequeño consultorio cuando sintió que unas manos tomaban su cintura y la abrazaban por la espalda.

-Hola sensei- Sakura sabia perfectamente de quien se trataba. Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de la relación que tenían pero parecían cómodos el uno con el otro.

-¿Qué tal tu día?- le devolvió el saludo.

-Bien-

-Se que mientes- quería que confiara en él como confiaba en Naruto, sabía que tomaría tiempo. Aun no sabía lo que quería de ella pero no podía alejarse, Dios ni siquiera podía dejar de pensar en ella.

-¿De verdad quieres oírlo?- ella parecía un poco incrédula, no le gustaba esa expresión, como si no lo creyera capaz de preocuparse por alguien mas.

-Por supuesto, ¿Pasa algo en la clínica?-

-No, pero todos cuantos me ven me preguntan sobre Tsunade –sama y no se que responderles, todos están preocupados lo entiendo pero no se que esperan de mí- ella parecía exhausta.

-Te presionan, lo entiendo, solo quieren saber algo y tú eres la más cercana a ella. No te lo tomes personal- no encontraba palabras de ánimo, normalmente solo atinaba a decir la verdad como forma de consuelo, justo como ahora.

-No te ofendas, pero no eres muy bueno dando consuelo- él se tensó ante su observación pero cuando ella comenzó a reír se relajó, si ella se reía no podía ser tan malo. Ese sonido era precioso. Comenzaba a relajarse cuando la puerta se abrió, apenas tuvo tiempo de separarse de ella.

-Kakashi, ¿Qué haces aquí?- de nuevo esa mujer.

-Maldición- se le escapó de la boca y ambas mujeres lo habían oído.

-Sakura-san, Shizune-san te esta esperando y parece urgente- Sakura se alarmó ante la notica, le dirigió una mirada nerviosa a Kakashi que asintió a modo de apoyo y salió corriendo de la habitación. El ninja solo la vio alejarse.

-¿Sigues sin poder dormir?- de nuevo se acercaba demasiado a él.

-Al contrario, jamás había disfrutado tanto de las noches- y sin esperar una palabra mas desapareció en una nube de polvo, pero se mantendría cerca atento a nuevas noticias.

No estuvo paseando durante mucho tiempo cuando Shikaku lo encontró.

-Kakashi, tenemos que hablar- el tono serio que utilizaba le dejaba ver lo serio del asunto.

El ninja que copia lo siguió hasta una habitación donde estaban reunidas las personas más importantes del país del fuego.

-La Hokage, Tsunade –sama, no ha mejorado, por el contario hoy tuvo una recaída importante. Necesitamos saber tu decisión Kakashi, ¿Estarías dispuesto a ser el nuevo Hokage?- la pregunta que había tratado de evitar. Se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos y respondió.

….

-¿Estas bien?, me he enterado de la recaída de Tsunade- Ya era de noche y como de costumbre se encontraban en el muro Hokage. Sakura veía al cielo pero cuando escuchó su voz volteó a verlo.

-Shizune confía en que podrá recuperarse, confío en ella- parecía que trataba de animarse ella misma. -¿Qué tal tu día?-

-Me he reunido hoy para hacerles saber mi decisión- Sakura contuvo la respiración, permaneció en silencio aguardando –Si esta Aldea me necesita con gusto seré el Hokage- Ella parecía sorprendida y a él le alegró darle esa noticia.

-¿Estas seguro?, se que la idea de ser Hokage no te agrada en absoluto-

-Nunca fue mi sueño, tienes razón, pero yo protegeré sin dudarlo a esta Aldea. Me sacrificaría si hiciera falta, no necesito un titulo para eso pero si es necesario tenerlo para proteger esta Aldea y a ti lo hare, seré el Hokage – hacia mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan orgulloso de sus palabras.

-Suenas como un héroe- Sakura como de costumbre se relajaba sobre su hombro, él la rodeó con su brazo y también se relajó.

-Jamás podre ser uno- tenía demasiados defectos, errores y fracasos para convertirse en uno, incluso aunque así lo quisiera.

-Depende de a quien se lo preguntes- sería posible que ante los ojos de esa preciosa joven él pudiera verse como un héroe. Aun con todo lo que le había hecho, profanar su cuerpo y su inocencia, tendría que ser ciega para verlo como un héroe.

-¿Me permites acompañarte a casa?- no quería seguir hablando sobre el tema, le aterraba que ella se diera cuenta del hombre que en realidad era.

-Claro- siguieron un rato así hasta que muy entrada la noche decidieron que era tiempo de marcharse.

-¿Segura que estas bien?- realmente estaba preocupado por ella.

-Tanto como es posible en situaciones como esta- ambos caminaban lentamente, separados pues alguien podría verlos. –Llegamos- anunció la kunoichi deteniéndose. Kakashi sin dudarlo se abrazó a ella, aspiró su aroma y sintió la tibieza de ese cuerpo. No le importaba si alguien los veía.

-Si quieres puedes subir un rato, en silencio claro, mis padres aun duermen-

-¿Estas segura?- no quería presionarla, aunque no tenia intenciones de tomarla. No hasta que aclararan la situación entre ambos.

-¿Podrías dejar de preguntarlo?, si no lo estuviera no te haría el ofrecimiento- ella parecía divertirse con el nerviosismo de él. –Vamos- le tomó la mano y lo llevó a dentro. Subieron en completo silencio hasta la habitación de la chica, una vez ahí pusieron el seguro para evitar visitas inesperadas.

-Ponte cómodo- Sakura comenzó a pasear de aquí a allá, recogiendo y buscando ropa, era lo que siempre hacia mientras él la observaba por la ventana. Por fin sacó una blusa que él reconoció. Una sonrisa traviesa se escapó.

-Déjame ayudarte- la ninja lo miró expectante y esperó a que él se acercara a ella. Kakashi se tomó su tiempo antes de tocarla, cuando lo hizo besó su frente.

Colocó sus manos sobre la cadera de la chica y levantó su blusa hasta sacarla por completo. Sakura bajó la vista avergonzada pero él la levantó de nuevo para verla a los ojos.

-Confía en mí- ella asintió y el ninja continuó con su labor, enganchó sus pulgares a la falda de ella y comenzó a deslizarla hasta que cayó. Subió hasta su espalda y desabrochó el sostén que cedió al primer intentó, lo quitó y tuvo que tomar todo su valor para no lanzarse hacia ella, respiró profundo, tomó la camisa y la extendió para que ella pudiera deslizarse dentro. Así lo hizo ella y cuando por fin se encontró cambiada volvió a acercarse a ella y depositó otro beso en su perfecta frente para después abrazarla.

-Es mi turno- ella solo quitó el chaleco que siempre llevaba puesto pues no se atrevía a hacer mas, pero él se quitó después la camisa dejando solo una maya negra sin mangas que cubría desde su pecho hasta el cuello donde empezaba su máscara.

-Descansa- ambos estaban recostados en la cama, en silencio pero parecían conformes con la situación.

-No te vayas hasta que me duerma- ella le pidió aferrándose a él.

-No lo haré- le prometió. En momentos así se preguntaba si ella lo deseaba cerca o era su única opción, quizás deseaba la compañía de alguien mas y se conformaba con él, tal vez sus pensamientos pertenecían a su lejano compañero porque su corazón sin duda también era de Sasuke, solo podía tener como en estos momentos, su cuerpo, su espíritu y pensamientos debían estar muy lejos de él.


	4. NOTA

**NOTA: DEBIDO A QUE NUESTRA HISTORIA TRANSCURRE ANTES DE QUE ACABE LA ORIGINAL, SOLO SERAN 5 CAPITULOS NO PUEDO EXTENDERME DEBIDO A QUE ME ES IMPOSIBLE REESCRIBIR EL ANIME ORIGINAL Y POR LO TANTO TAMPOCO PUEDO ESCRIBIR UN FINAL CERRADO.**

 **ESTA ES UNA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA EN MEDIO DE UNA MAS GRANDE.**


	5. OLORES MEZCLADOS

**CAPITULO CUARTO: OLORES MEZCLADOS**

-¿Qué tal va tu día?- Kakashi de nuevo estaba en el consultorio de Sakura, había entrado por la ventana aprovechando que estaba sola.

-Ayer casi nos descubren, deberías ser mas precavido- la ninja terminaba de arreglar unos papeles.

-Ayer solo te estaba abrazando- y como ayer la abrazó por la espalda –Soy un sensei que le tiene cariño a su alumna- ella comenzó a reír.

-No tienes remedio- pero no parecía molesta con él. Echó la cabeza para atrás y se relajó.

-¿Sakura?- debía hablar con ella.

-¿Si?-

-¿Aun piensas en Sasuke?- ahí estaba, había dicho la pregunta que podría acabar con todo.

-Si- Kakashi tuvo que mantener la calma, apretó los puños fuertemente. Qué demonios estaba haciendo Sakura con él entonces, buscando un sustituto –Pero no ahora, no cuando estoy contigo o Naruto, hay días en que me olvido de él- esa respuesta no era tan mala, incluso era bueno, mas que buena.

-¿Sabes por que estoy contigo?- quería saber que pensaba ella sobre su cercanía.

-Te sientes solo- Sakura ni siquiera dudó –La Aldea es un desastre, tienes una gran presión, todos esperan que seas el Hokage, no hay muchas personas tan cercanas a ti. Soy una bocanada de aire para ti. Si Tsunade sama despierta y vuelve a tomar el control tu volverás a respirar sin mi ayuda-

-¿Quieres decir que solo te necesito por que Tsunade aun no despierta?- incluso para él esas palabras eran crueles. Pero algo dentro de él se preguntó si era verdad. ¿Se habría acercado a Sakura si Tsunade no hubiera caído en coma, si pain no hubiera atacado la Aldea, si no tuviera tanta presión sobre él? No le gustaba el rumbo de sus pensamientos y por suerte para él la puerta quería abrirse.

-Esta vez me he asegurado de poner seguro- Sakura parecía orgullosa de su precaución, no parecía afectada por lo que había pasado segundos antes. –Sera mejor que te vayas- él aun permanecía estático en el mismo sitio pero cuando logró reaccionar desapareció.

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, Sakura tenia razón y le dolía admitirlo, si los últimos acontecimientos no hubieran sucedido ni siquiera se habría fijado en ella, pero de repente estaba aterrado de alejarse de su lado.

-Kakashi- Shikaku le llamaba y su corazón se oprimió, estaba muy confundido ahora y su destino le llamaba. Esperaba que le preguntara si estaba listo para ser Hokage. –Tsunade-sama ha despertado- No esperaba esa noticia, toda la carga que parecía estar cargando desapareció, suspiró de alivio pero sintió un gran vacio. Sakura.

-Parece que todo estará en orden pronto- no sabía como reaccionar. Estaba amargamente feliz.

-Shizune dice que podrá volver a su puesto Hokage en un par de días- La cabeza de Kakashi daba vueltas, se sentía aliviado y decepcionado, quería ser visto ante los ojos de Sakura como un héroe y ahora no pasaría eso, tampoco estarían juntos.

…..

Era ya de noche y aun en contra de sus instintos se presentó en el muro Hokage; estaba vacio, se sentía estúpido y furioso. En qué estaba pensando, Sakura había sido muy clara y él no se había opuesto, la había dejado hablar mientras guardaba silencio. Pero que esperaba qué pasara, que estuvieran juntos y que vivieran felices por siempre, absurdo, ridículo, si en la primera noche ella ya lo había abandonado. Todo volvería a la normalidad después unos días, la atracción que sentía desparecería junto a su necesidad por ella; volverían a ser sensei y alumna hablando de misiones y nada mas, Sakura le entregaría de nuevo todos sus pensamientos a Sasuke, nada había sucedido.

El ninja que copia se marchó, no tenia nada más que hacer ahí.

/

Habían pasado un par de días y como Shizune había predicho Tsunade ya se encontraba dando órdenes y poniendo las cosas en su lugar. No había visto a Sakura, no es que no tuviera oportunidad de verla sino que siempre la evitaba. Pero sin duda ella se veía más radiante, sus ojos tenían un brillo de esperanza y de seguridad, su sonrisa se presentaba mas seguido. Estaba más distraído de lo común y cuando menos quiso estaba frente a sus dos alumnos.

-Hola sensei- Sakura lucia preciosa, fresca, animada, su tono de voz era tan jovial.

-Kakashi sensei- Naruto también parecía mas alegre, comenzaron a discutir algo entre ellos pero él solo podía ver el rostro de la ninja, los gestos naturales, su voz de amenaza o cuando levantaba el puño amenazando a su compañero, todo en ella era fascinante.

-¿Verdad que si sensei?- Sakura lo veía con una cara angelical, suplicante de su respuesta, como podría decirle que no.

-Sakura tiene razón Naruto- no tenia ni idea de lo que estaban hablando pero ella era mas sensata que él así que seguramente tendría la razón. Sakura se burló de su compañera que se quejaba fuertemente como un niño pequeño, la ninja tomó del brazo a su sensei que no se lo esperaba pero que no opuso resistencia. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al sentirla.

-Te dije que yo era su preferida- Sakura seguía presumiéndolo y Kakashi comenzó a reír, no hubiera imaginado que discutieran sobre eso, pero ella tenia razón, era su favorita.

-Pero sensei…- Naruto no se resignaba.

-Ya lo oíste Naruto- la ninja se lo recordó y empezó a caminar del brazo con su sensei dejando a su compañero atrás.

-¿Cómo ha estado sensei?, hace mucho que no lo veo- su tono era neutral.

-Mucho mejor- como decirle que la extrañaba.

-Parece que ya no necesita caminar por las noches, ¿el sueño ha vuelto?- cómo sabia que ya no caminaba, sería posible que ella visitara el muro Hokage todavía. No tuvo oportunidad de preguntarle porque Naruto ya los había alcanzado interponiéndose entre ambos y separándoles.

Seguía quejándose y Sakura seguía presumiéndole ser la favorita. Eran buenos momentos y podrían venir mejores.

…

Siguiendo a sus impulsos Kakashi se dirigió al muro Hokage entrada la noche, estaba ya cerca cuando divisó la silueta de una mujer. Era una silueta delgada, fina e inconfundible ante sus ojos.

-Es una noche fresca- le dijo a modo de saludo. La ninja le mostró una sonrisa después de recuperarse de la sorpresa de verlo. Kakashi había tomado su observación como una invitación a pasear con ella pero quizá solo era una simple observación.

-Lo es. Me alegra que viniera- era sincera.

-¿Qué tal tu día?-

-Tranquilo, no hay mucha gente por la clínica todos parecen estar en perfecto estado de salud-

-Te he echado de menos- le confesó resignado. No había podido dejar de pesarla, no se acostumbran sus manos a no tocarla, había sido una agonía sin ella. No importaba lo seguro que había estado de poder vivir sin ella ahora solo quería recostarse a su lado, estaba tan equivocado. Tampoco importaba las palabras que había dicho Sakura, él le mostraría cuan equivocada estaba.

-También yo- no sabía que contenía el aliento hasta que exhaló. La conversación iba bien.

Se acercó a ella y pegó su frente a la suya, jugueteó un poco con su nariz pero antes de poder besarla la ninja le intentó bajar la mascara, pero dudosa de continuar se detuvo.

-Adelante- le pidió él, a quien engañaba él también se moría por sentir su piel contra sus labios.

El sabor de su boca, la suavidad y tibieza de sus labios era jodidamente embriagante. Se fue acercando hasta que acabó por recostarla y colocarse sobre ella. Sus manos viajaban por todo el cuerpo de la ninja, levantaba ligeramente su falda y se aferraba a sus largas piernas.

-Sensei, alguien podría vernos- Sakura apenas podía hablar. Le encantaba su tono de voz así, era sensual.

-¿Quieres que me detenga?, tu cuerpo no me dice lo mismo, tiembla ante mis caricias, busca el contacto con el mío- sus caricias no paraban y los suaves suspiros de la chica no hacían mas que invitarlo a continuar.

-Deberíamos ir a otro lugar- la ninja mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y todos los sentidos de su amanTE despertaron. Por fin reaccionó a las palabras de la ninja; tenía razón, era un lugar muy público.

La besó una ultima vez y la cargó entre sus brazos, estaba a punto de partir pero Sakura volvió a besarlo, tomó su rostro entre sus delicadas manos, y por primera vez no se sintió expuesto por el contrario, deseaba que ella recorriera cada centímetro de él. Por fin cuando se separaron él se puso en marcha con ella, había planeado llevarla hasta su propia casa pero cuando Sakura posó sus labios en su cuello y comenzó a saborearlo tuvo que detenerse. Se hallaban en pleno bosque y ninguno de los dos quería esperar. Kakashi la acorraló contra un árbol y se acercó tanto como era posible, bajó su mano y acarició su pierna, la ninja instintivamente la levantó y la enganchó en la cadera de su amante acercándolo a ella, le gustaba el atrevimiento que demostraba, era pasional. Bajó hasta su cuello y comenzó a besarlo, bajaba hasta donde la blusa de ella se lo permitía. Quería besar cada centímetro de su piel pero la extrañaba demasiado y Sakura parecía sentir lo mismo, bajaba el pantalón de Kakashi lentamente, era la agonía mas dulce que había sufrido.

-No te detengas- le suplicó incitándola a continuar. Sakura acató la orden y deslizó sus manos dentro de los pantaloncillos para después bajarlos. Kakashi se apresuró a subir la falda de ella y bajar las bragas, ambos sabían lo que pasaría y suspiros largos escaparon. El se acercó a ella y levantándola hasta su cadera la penetró, era un alivio temporal a su necesidad de ella que pronto aumentó, sentía las uñas de su alumna clavarse en su espalda, cerraba sus piernas presionándolo contra ella, comenzó a moverse, entraba y salía, la respiración de ambos se volvió mas pesada, perlas de sudor se formaron en ambos, los sonidos que salían de ambos delataban la necesidad que sentían el uno por el otro, la forma de aferrarse era como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro. El ritmo aumentaba, los besos eran mas desesperados, los gemidos más fuertes y la necesidad era demasiada.

-Kakashi- la ninja casi gritaba su nombre y el hecho de que ella lo nombrara sin pedírselo era gloria para sus oídos, significa que solo estaba pensando en él, abrió los ojos y la vio, tenia la cabeza echada hacia atrás, mordía su labio inferior y una capa de sudor la cubrió, olía jodidamente bien y era la imagen mas hermosa de ella, la que quedaría grabada en su mente.

-Sakura- él tampoco podía reprimir decir su nombre. Ambos estaban consientes de que el final se acercaba por lo que aumentaron el ritmo, se aferraron el uno al otro y sintieron el inmenso placer que lo invadió a ambos.

Trataban de recobrar el aliento, seguían en la misma posición pero Kakashi se había recargado en el pecho de la ninja, por fin levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de ella y una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

-No quiero esto termine- le declaró separándose de ella, se inclinó y le subió las bragas a la chica, alisó su falda y acomodó su camisa. Se colocó sus propios pantaloncillos y aguardó en silencio su respuesta.

-Yo tampoco…- Sabia que lo siguiente que escucharía seria un: pero así que la detuvo.

-Eso basta, no me niegues a ti, a tu cuerpo. Tómame cada que quieras, a placer y antojo. No te resistas- era lo mas convincente que podía decirle, esperaba que ella notara la atracción tan fuerte que sentía por él. No estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ella pero quería descubrirlo en sus brazos.


	6. UN FINAL

CAPITULO QUINTO: UN FINAL

-Debes dejar de hacer eso- Sakura como de costumbre estaba en su pequeño consultorio.

-Pero te vi poner el seguro- Kakashi la tenía de la cintura –Admite que esperabas a alguien-

Quizás no a ti- esas palabras no le gustaron a Kakashi.

-Me perteneces- le dio la vuelta hasta tenerla de frente y bajó sus mascara, se acercó lo suficiente para sentir el suave rose de sus labios. Pero no la besó. –Dilo- era casi una orden.

Pero la ninja se resistía sin embargo no sería por mucho.

El ninja que copia comenzó a levantar su falda, la atrajo hacia él y sus manos viajaban por todo su cuerpo, se mantenía tan cerca de sus labios que los rozaba pero se negaba a besarla, aun cuando la ninja casi le suplicaba que lo hiciera. Ella debía aprender una lección.

-Dilo- repitió de nuevo contra su boca amenazando con besarla.

-Te pertenezco- cedió por fin la ninja dejándose llevar por las suaves caricias que recibía.

-Buena niña- después por fin pudo besarla, pero su beso no fue tan suave como sus caricias. Se adueñó de sus labios con firmeza, recordándole sus palabras y asegurándose que no las olvidara. Como despedida mordió ligeramente su labio inferior, que estuvo lejos de molestarla, por el contrario, Sakura se acercó más a él.

-Eres bueno en esto- admitió la chica ligeramente acalorada.

-Tengo mis métodos- le guiñé un ojo y la abrazó satisfecho de haber logrado su objetivo.

-¿Qué tal tu día?- la pregunta de rutina que le encantaba que la hiciera. Era como si se preocupara por él. Apena iba responder cuando tocaron a la puerta.

-¿Sakura-san?- de nuevo esa mujer. Comenzaba a fastidiarlo y ahora lo interrumpía.

-No le abras- le pidió Kakashi en un susurro. La ninja rodó los ojos molesta pero lo obedeció. Después de unos intentos más la enfermera pareció resignarse y se marchó.

-Es exclusivamente tu culpa- El tono de Sakura era de reproche. –Viene todos los días desde que se enteró que eras mi paciente-

-¿Estas celosa?- A Kakashi le divertía la situación, el tono celoso de su alumna.

-No. Pero si te vas a acostar con alguien y después la vas a tratar como a ella no esperaras que te dejen tranquilo- sus palabras fueron como una bofetada, no tenía derecho de juzgarlo de esa manera.

-¿A que viene tanto alborota Sakura?, soy un sustituto de Sasuke. Qué mas te da- su tono era amargo, como si escupiera las palabras.

-¿Qué mas me da?, ¡soy una de tu lista! Me tomas cada que se te da la maldita gana como lo hiciste con ella. ¿Quién es el sustituto de quien?-

-No me jodas Sakura. De las veces que te toqué ¿Cuantas pensaste en mí?, por que estoy seguro de que solo cierras los ojos y piensas en él- la ninja se quedó en silencio. Entonces Kakashi supo que había cruzado un límite pero sus palabras ya habían sido dichas. – Sakura…- no tenia ni idea de cómo arreglar las cosas.

-Jodete sensei- le gritó sin importar que pudieran oírla. Se dio la vuelta y se marchó de su propio consultorio dejándolo sólo.

…

Kakashi se encontraba en su habitación; después de la discusión con Sakura se había recluido en su propio mundo, ya llevaba horas así.

Analizaba la situación una y otra vez, no dejaba de recordar el tono áspero que su alumna había usado, como si estuviera asqueada de él. Le fastidiaba y lo enfurecía, que derecho tenía de hablarle así. Ella era niña inmadura que buscaba un poco de compañía, estaba confundida y sola. Estaba molesto con ella; pero solo con cerrar los ojos veía el rostro de Sakura, sus ojos lastimados como sus sentimientos. Si ella no fuera tan fuerte hubiera llorado en ese momento. La había ofendido, se había aprovechado de su joven alumna para después reclamárselo descaradamente, y no solo eso, le había insinuado que lo que había pasado entre ambos no había sido importante, que ella no era importante.

Le hervía la sangre al recordar las palabras de Sakura: Quizás no a ti: Claro que lo esperaba a él, le pertenecía. Ella mismo se lo dijo, podría haberse resistido pero lo aceptó; de la misma forma en la que él le pertenecía ella. Pero de qué forma, como simples amantes pasajeros, eso era todo, un fuego destinado a apagarse.

-¡Maldición!- estaba confundido. Era el momento de tomar una decisión, podría ir tras ella o dejarla partir con todos los momentos que habían formado.

Los últimos rayos de sol estaban desapareciendo y el ninja que copia se negaba a tomar la decisión correcta, sabía cual era pero no era fácil aceptarla. Debía dejarla ir, separarse de ella, no había futuro para ambos si tenían que esconderse y la única forma de estar juntos era en secreto. Sakura merecía algo mas, era joven y hermosa, merecía una relación con alguien que no se aprovechara de ella. Alguien que la sacara de la soledad, no como él que solo la hundía ahí, de haber sido una chica lista no se habría fijado en él.

Naruto podría ayudarla si ella se lo permitía, Sasuke era como él, ambos estaban jodidos. Si de él dependiera escogería a Naruto para Sakura, el contraste entre ambos no podía ser más opuesto.

Quizás su joven alumna se había acercado por el recuerdo de Sasuke, quizá su actitud le recordaba a la de su compañero. Se preguntó si él hubiera actuado de la misma manera, se le revolvió el estomago de solo imaginarlo, Uchiha no podía tocarla, ni siquiera Naruto, nadie podía hacerlo. Pretender borrar las huellas que él había dejado en su piel, eso era ridículo.

Tenia que ir tras ella. Salió de su casa pero se detuvo en seco.

-Sakura- le susurré a la ninja que estaba sentada en su entrada. El corazón se le oprimió, de nada valdría la lucha que él haría si ella ya se había rendido. Sakura estaba aquí para decirle que se alejara, que todo había terminado. Nada realmente había comenzado.

-Tardaste mucho en decidir ir tras de mí- el tono de ella era sereno pero ocultaba una decepción que jamás le había oído. –Pensé que serías mas rápido- no entendía sus palabras, parecía una despedida pero ella no se movía ni un centímetro. Estaba plantada frente a él.

-Lo lamento- no sabía por donde comenzar, tenía que convencerla de estar con él, solo con él.

-¿Qué lamentas, lo que dijiste en la clínica o que yo no te ame?- ella no lo amaba, pero no se trataba de eso.

-Lo sé, pero ¿podrías amarme?- eso era lo que realmente importaba, si ella quería intentarlo. –Tu reacción en el hospital, fueron celos. Te importo ¿no es así?- Ahora todo dependía de la respuesta que obtuviera.

-Claro que me importas- su voz temblaba –Cuando me dijeron que habías muerto durante el enfrentamiento de Pain me sentí tan desprotegida- Kakashi se acercó lentamente a ella y la tomó de las manos pero ella se abrazó a él.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había transcurrido pero ninguno se atrevía a moverse.

-Debería irme- susurró la chica

-No te vayas, no aun- tenían que solucionarlo. El tenía que tener la certeza de que por la mañana podría visitarla en el hospital, tomarla de la cintura y besarla o debía saber si no volvería a poner un pie allí.

-¿Por qué me quedaría?- ella comenzaba a alejarse.

-No estoy listo para estar sin ti- estaba desesperado, no quería verla marchar, si lo hacia ella no volvería y él no iría tras ella.

-Solo extrañas mi cuerpo- ella pensaba que solo le interesaba su cuerpo. ¿Tan mal le había demostrado sus sentimientos?

-Si… Y el alma que llevas dentro. Ahora solo quiero estar cerca de ti, me refiero a ti, habitarte y explorarte. Enséñame, muéstrate ante ti y maravíllame contigo que estoy a punto de amarte- Estaba tan cerca de entregarse por completo, lo reconocía. –No te vayas aun, no estoy listo para dejarte ir y tu no estas lista para irte-

-¿Y ahora qué?- la ninja se había quedado quieta, parecía dispuesta quedarse.

-Ahora voy a amarte, no me detengas- se estaba entregando a ella, a quien borraba su soledad, quien parecía guiarlo entre todo el caos, ella no era su mejor opción, era la única.

-Aun estoy confundida- ella parecía dudar, estaba asustada de la magnitud de los sentimientos que él le profesaba.

-Lo sé, pero no tenemos prisa. Déjame borrar las dudad de tu mente y limpiar tu cuerpo-

-Limpiar mi cuerpo, ¿De qué?-

-De todas las caricias artificiales con las que te he marcado, de las huellas que en mi arrebato dejé y de los besos superficiales que deposité- no se arrepentía de haberla tomado pero si de la forma tan brusca en que lo había hecho la primera vez.

-¿Cómo lo harás?-

-Déjame hacerte el amor-

-¿Eso funcionará?-

-Quiero que sientas amada- El tenia que ser quien se lo demostrara. Nadie más podría hacerlo.

-Y si después de eso aun sigo confundida- ella parecía temerosa.

-No hables de eso ahora, primero déjame hacerte el amor- él le tendió una mano y ella la tomó sin duda.

-Esta bien- aceptó la ninja dejándose llevar dentro de la habitación.

Kakashi se colocó frente a ella y se bajó la mascara, se acercó y la besó, suavemente y sin prisas, como un amante constante, que ha probado ya sus labios pero que aun los disfruta como la primera vez.

La acercó mas a él pero no se alejaba de sus labios, con las yemas de sus dedos acariciaba su cuello, sus mejillas. Solo se separó unos segundos para sacar su camisa y su mascara por completo. Volvió a besarla y las manos de ella se aferraron a sus brazos, confiaba en él.

Se volvió a separar, esta vez para retirar la blusa de la chica, Sakura no opuso resistencia y le ofreció una ligera sonrisa. El lo tomó como una señal y continuó. Recorrió su espalda lentamente, sintiendo cada centímetro de piel, tratando de memorizarla suavidad y los centímetros que recorría. Bajó sus pantaloncillos quedando en ropa interior e hizo lo mismo con la falda de la chica.

La tomó de la mano y la guió hasta su cama donde la recostó y se posó sobre ella apoyándose sobre sus codos, seguía besándola. Sakura se aferraba a sus brazos pero después comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, recorría la espalda de su amante y lo acercaba a ella. El ninja que copia bajó hasta el cuello de la chica, inhaló profundo su aroma y comenzó a besarla, siguió la línea de sus hombros y bajó los tirantes de su sostén. La ninja levantó una pierna y la enganchó a su cadera, él se aprovechó y cargando su peso en un solo brazo recorrió la pierna de la ella y la apretó contra su cadera.

Siguió bajando, dejando un rastro de besos hasta encontrarse con la línea de las bragas, las cuales mordió ligeramente y termino por sacar con la boca. Bajó su propia ropa interior y le sorprendió lo desesperado y ansioso que estaba de ella.

Se colocó sobre ella, quien respiraba apresuradamente y mordía su labio cuando la tocaba. Lo deseaba.

-Mírame Sakura- le susurró contra sus labios. La ninja lo obedeció y depositó un suave beso en él. Kakashi entró en ella, que instintivamente cerró los ojos. –Mírame- repitió, quería que recordara su cara contra la de ella.

Sakura volvió a abrir lo ojos y respiraba fuertemente, él se comenzó a mover contra ella pero sin romper el contacto visual. Mantenía unida su frente a la suya y la besaba. Sus movimientos eran rítmicos y decididos, entraba y salía con derecho. Le hubiera gustado durar toda la noche pero la mirada de Sakura delataba lo cerca que se encontraba de su final. Aumentó el ritmo y ella se aferró a sus brazos, lo veía con sus grandes ojos jade. El también sintió su final cerca y después de que la ninja encontrara su liberación también lo hizo él.

Respiraban agotados el uno contra el otro, tratando de recuperarse. Había sido la experiencia más placentera que él hubiera tenido jamás. Se había entregado a ella.

Sintió las manos de Sakura llegar a su rostro, lo recorrió unos segundo y después lo besó, quería creer que era una bienvenida y no una despedida. Se colocó junto a su alumna y ella se abrazó a su pecho, relajándose contra él.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Confundida- se iría. Solo le quedarían los recuerdos y esa noche.

-¿Quieres irte?- evitaba ser egoísta, respetaría la decisión que ella había tomado.

-No. Te importaría si me quedo esta noche. Tenias razón, no estoy lista para estar sin ti- esas palabras lo sorprendieron.

-¿Y ahora que?- ahora preguntaba él.

-Ahora solo se me antoja vivir en tus brazos-

-Pensé que estabas confundida- El estaba confundido, parecía como si ella estuviese quedándose a su lado, una chispa de esperanza se encendió en su pecho. Quizás no era una despedida.

-Lo estoy, durante años pensé pertenecer a alguien mas y ahora siento que me he entregado a ti completamente- Esas eran las palabras que había estado esperando escuchar.

-Quédate conmigo- le pidió aunque ya conocía la respuesta. Ella se aferró más a él y suspiró largamente.

-Creo que podría amarte- le aseguró la ninja besando su pecho desnudo a la altura de su corazón. El aceptó ese beso como una promesa.


	7. PROLOGO

**PROLOGO:**

Sakura como de costumbre estaba en su pequeño consultorio, terminaba de atender a un paciente pero cuando este salió, ella puso seguro a la puerta. La señal que había estado esperando.

-Pensé que nunca se iría- le dijo a su joven alumna abrazándola y levantándola del suelo.

-No tengo mucho tiempo- le advirtió la ninja besándolo- Espera- le bajó la mascara y continuó, le encantaba sentir sus labios y él se había acostumbrado a besarla sin ella, últimamente hasta la consideraba un estorbo.

-¿Segura que no tienes tiempo?- trataba de persuadirla, se veían todos los días en ese pequeño consultorio desde hacia ya 3 meses.

-Creo que pueden esperar- se rindió la ninja en sus brazos. -¿Qué tal tu día?- le preguntó sentada en sus piernas.

-Te eché de menos- le aseguró como cada día.

-También yo- le afirmó la ninja repartiendo besos por todo su rostro. Eso lo hizo reír. Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta, alguien llamaba.

-Vámonos de aquí- le sugirió Kakashi tomándola de la mano. Ella movió la cabeza negativamente, tenia obligaciones que cumplir. Pero sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba con un pie fuera de su consultorio. Observó sus manos entrelazadas, a quien engañaba: Estaba loca por él.

-Es la ultima vez sensei- le advirtió tratando de sonar convincente.

-Eso dijiste ayer preciosa- le giño un ojo y salieron del pequeño consultorio a hurtadillas.

FIN


	8. GRACIAS

QUERIDO LECTOR:

HA SIDO UN PLACER ESCRIBIR PARA TI.

¡GRACIAS!

YOYO


End file.
